


[DE]逐梦演艺圈

by Fayyyyy511



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 严重警告：演员AU，诱奸戏，打真军（不知道滴宝宝们自行百度鸭w）存档





	[DE]逐梦演艺圈

　　Action.

　　“我……，咳咳，Daniel……”Eduardo偏过头拒绝已经贴到唇边来的玻璃杯，深红色的液体顺着嘴角滑到下巴和脖子，再打湿Eduardo身上那件铁灰色衬衫的领口。

　　他口中的那位Daniel先生并没有收手，而是用两根手指捏住了自己的下颌，半强迫地逼Eduardo张开嘴，往口腔里灌入更多酒液。

　　“我真的，真的醉了，唔——”

　　Eduardo的喉咙里发出吞咽的声音，眼睛因为生理性泪水的溢出而变得模糊，双颊透着醉酒后的粉红。

　　可能连Eduardo自己都没有察觉，在这种情况下，他看向对方的目光有多么纯粹和暧昧。

　　Daniel放下了杯子，看着窝在沙发里迷茫极了的小家伙，乖乖地也不闹，只是无辜地望着他，斑比似的棕色大眼睛一眨一眨，长而卷翘的睫毛上下扑闪，完全一副无害的食草动物模样。

　　鲜红的嘴唇微张着，因为沾染酒液而变得湿润而诱人，Daniel的眼眸暗了暗，里面闪过一丝犹豫，但紧接着被强烈的欲望所压过。

　　那双修长的手指可能带着什么邪恶魔法，刚一抚上Eduardo的脸颊，原本还乖巧的小醉鬼一下子就睁大了双眼，仿佛触电一样想要远离Daniel的触碰。

　　“不，你该走了……”软糯的口音被红酒浸泡发酵，这只甜美的巴西小鹿擅长把拒绝的话说得让人无法拒绝。

　　Daniel没有移开半步，而是压低了上半身，脑袋无限靠近Eduardo那张混杂了茫然和惊诧的漂亮脸蛋，不再迟疑地吻上去。啃咬对方饱满的下唇，舌头强硬地撬开紧闭的牙关，再顶进口腔里大肆侵略。

　　“嗯，嗯——”接吻间隙，Eduardo从鼻腔里哼出一些短促的呻吟，但没一会儿又重新被Daniel的唇舌给堵了回去。

　　氧气快速地在肺泡中消耗殆尽，等Daniel总算吻够了他，Eduardo已经说不出话了。后者的身体软绵绵的，被Daniel一把从沙发里抱起来的时候，跟一只没有骨头的小动物一样攀紧对方。

　　理智总是时断时续，Eduardo一方面知道得阻止这个的发生，但又贪恋感官上的快感和刺激。他还没有跟男人做过，Daniel伏在他的身上，灼热的喘息喷在脖颈周围，泛起一阵战栗，湿漉漉的亲吻沿着锁骨流连到胸口，Daniel甚至粗暴地扯坏了他的衬衫，目的是为了那两颗小樱桃般的奶尖。

　　Daniel吮吸着其中一颗，除了凸出的一小部分，周围的乳晕也没放过。他把Eduardo当成是他的小妻子，刚刚生完孩子还没出哺乳期，从那里汲取着无形的甜味。另一颗也不忘用手照顾着。

　　第一次经受这样对待的Eduardo自然是羞赧且抵触的，他努力让自己不太清醒的大脑脱离酒精和性欲的控制，双手软软地抓着埋在胸前捣乱的人的头发，试图扯开那个罪魁祸首，但对Daniel一点作用都没有。

　　小小的乳头已经彻底被玩肿了，硬得像两颗小石子，颜色也是从浅粉到艳红，在Eduardo这具青涩的身体上完成了成熟的转变，而这一切都该归功于Daniel身体力行的催化。

　　渴望的火焰自下腹开始燃烧，Eduardo挣扎的幅度越来越小，Daniel三两下地解开他的皮带和裤链，连带着内裤一起把下身多余的布料拉到了膝弯。他现在在Daniel的面前接近光裸，全身像是着了火似的，皮肤被染上了一层薄红。重要部位毫无保留地展示在男人的眼中，Eduardo觉得Daniel的目光几乎要把自己烫伤，所以他都没有稍微遮挡一下的勇气，只能自欺欺人地用手背盖住眼睛。

　　

　　Cut.

　　Daniel迅速地从Eduardo的身上翻下来，披上了助理递上来的浴袍。

　　床上的那个小演员还没有彻底从戏份里抽离，Daniel看到了他的另一只手有做出挽留自己的动作，这更像是一种条件反射，对于恋人的，而不是对共演的。

　　几秒钟过后，他才后知后觉地整理起了自己。他的头垂得很低，Daniel看不到对方脸上的表情。

　　“Eduardo。”

　　坐在监视器后面的导演是个穿着讲究的中年男子，面颊很干净，并没有用来充作资历的络腮胡子，唯一能能让他显得奇怪一点的地方就是无论室内外，只要是在工作，他的鼻梁上总会架一副墨镜。

　　被点名的小演员乖乖地走过来站好，抿着嘴唇，似乎在等待着来自上头的教训。

　　Dave把墨镜摘了下来，看着Eduardo这幅战战兢兢如履薄冰的样子反而忍不住笑了出来。他站起身，走到Eduardo身边，搂着对方的肩膀让人坐到工作椅上，又摆了摆手示意Daniel也过来。

　　“Daniel，这是我们第几次合作了？”

　　Dave漫不经心地向对面这个几乎是由自己一手捧红的一线男影星发问。

　　“记不清了，”Daniel说的是实话，主演客串加起来他也没数过，接着又补充到，“反正不会是最后一次。”

　　“知道为什么这部戏我又找了你吗？”

　　“因为你说过，我跟你很像。”Daniel接过助理手中的瓶子，却没有喝水，而是递给了旁边那个看起来紧张得不得了的小演员。

　　因此他得到了一个微笑，带着感激和崇拜的意味，Daniel从其他同行那里收到过无数个这种笑，但都跟Eduardo有所不同。

　　那双斑比眼里无时无刻都能榨取出甜蜜，每每被它们注视一次，Daniel都会因为短暂性血糖过高而晕眩一次。

　　这当然是不存在的，只是他也找不到确切的形容方法了。

　　

　　Eduardo是新人。

　　一个哈佛经济学院出身的高材生，半道接触了表演，一路从校园戏剧，开挂似的过关斩将，外百到百老汇，话剧到音乐剧，配角到主角，都尝试了个遍，且难得的是表现还都不错。

　　但在这之前，他从来没有涉足过大银幕。

　　确实有一些独立片的导演看过他参演过的剧后找上门，邀请他加入一个全新的原创剧本，但Eduardo通通以不合适为理由拒绝了。

　　直到Dave Reid向他抛出了橄榄枝。

　　而Eduardo这个时候，也不过才二十二岁。

　　他一年前从哈佛休学，给院长和家里的理由是，暂时找到了比经济学更感兴趣的爱好，作为优等生和小儿子的Eduardo，这样的理由显然并不能作为合情合理的通行证。

　　父亲为此跟他生了好大的一次气，从这过后他的演出再也没来看过。好在除去表演所得的收入，母亲和两个哥哥从来没有停止过接济他。Eduardo跟剧组里的其他演员不一样，别人拿演戏当工作和梦想，而他就只是因为纯粹的热爱。

　　Eduardo一直觉得，舞台剧是自己更擅长的领域，以及现场的氛围也是他所热衷的。他没想过要去演电影，虽说他也喜欢，可还暂且没有那么地喜欢。

　　Dave Reid不一样，Eduardo是他的big fan。

　　这位导演不仅对导戏有才华，编剧也做得相当不错。他手里的一部话剧是Eduardo决定要尝试表演的原因之一。

　　恰好，Dave找到他时，手里拿着的正好是一本原创剧本。

　　Eduardo同意了，在什么都不知道的前提下，他满怀欣喜地接下了自己偶像给的角色。

　　

　　故事其实很简单，可以看作是导演的半自传电影。

　　关于性向认可的，热爱摄影的Daniel如何发掘一直被隐藏起来的天性。

　　这类题材近年来都不算少，要怎么拍好很考验导演和演员的功力。

　　Eduardo的戏份不重，在几个主要配角里出镜时间是最短的一个。他饰演的是Daniel的初恋，爱情的种子过早埋下，他来不及察觉，却让Daniel醒悟了。

　　Daniel直到近三十岁才完全认清了自己的同性恋身份，Eduardo的出现让他以为这只是个例，自己只对这个经常出入他摄像馆的年轻男孩子有不同寻常的欲望和情感。Eduardo什么都不懂，他也许是个双性恋，但Daniel没有问过。直到对方消失了整整一学年再到重新走进Daniel的店里，他被激烈的情绪支配了脑子，该说的不该说的都冲Eduardo吼了一遍。

　　然后他们冷战了一周，Daniel洗出来了Eduardo之前定好的片子，要到了那个小家伙的地址，准备亲自去把东西送过去。

　　Eduardo是一个成长在单亲家庭里的孩子，从小父爱缺失让他有些依赖比他大十多岁的Daniel。但他不知道交换游学一年会让对方那么生气，都快暴跳如雷了，还得知了一个让他很不知所措的事实。

　　——Daniel提到了喜欢，爱，占有，这样的字眼。

　　他大部分时间都是一个人住在离学校不远城区里的独立公寓里。Daniel来的时候他们没怎么说话，Eduardo光着脚走到厨房，从柜子里翻出一瓶红酒，跟摄影师有一搭没一搭地喝着。

　　后面发生的事算得上是失控了。Eduardo跟Daniel提了毕业后的规划，而这让他清楚地认识到，对方的未来里是没有自己位置的。Daniel从心理到生理都不愿意接受，尤其是在认定Eduardo也喜欢他的情形下。

　　他第一次正视了自己对于同性的情欲，并决定发泄它，却用了一个不怎么光明的手段。

　　他灌醉了对面的小家伙，然后诱奸了对方。

　　这是整部电影里尺度最大的一场戏，但导演不会把它处理得很色情。这些画面最终会以闪回的形式出现在Daniel的回忆里，所以理论上他们只需要不到一分钟的镜头就够了。

　　不过片段式的借位拍摄呈现出的效果并不能让Dave满意，他包上了一整间总统套房，清场之后就只留了摄影师和两个助理，加上自己总共四个幕后在现场。

　　问题出在Eduardo身上。

　　

　　“Edu，介意我这样叫你吗？”

　　Eduardo摇摇头。

　　“你的角色，应该是矛盾的，”Dave用双手在空气里比了一下，“Daniel喜欢你，他的情感盖住了你的，所以你会感到恐惧。”

　　“你不该表现得像个羞涩的雏妓，Edu。”

　　Eduardo的耳根烧了起来，他嗫嚅着应答，嘴上小声地道着歉，手和脚都不知道该怎么放好。

　　Daniel是清楚Dave在工作中有多刻薄的，但这样的措辞还是足以让一个涉世未深的新人演员难堪和尴尬。

　　其实这也并不能怪Eduardo，他只是太缺少在封闭环境里，面对着两个摄像头，跟一个算得上陌生的男人做爱的经验，更别说还有四个专业的观众。

　　Daniel早在二十年前就开始在好莱坞摸爬滚打，别说在镜头前做爱，就算是无实物跟空气做爱他都能一条过。刚才这个小演员在他的怀里把身体绷得死紧，僵硬得让他以为是要拒不配合，到床上去了过后又一下子放松过了头，如果不是旁边有摄像师在，Daniel都要以为对方是在心甘情愿为自己献身。

　　这个看上去就家境优渥的小少爷，估计没打算把演戏当做谋生工具。Daniel擅于观察，也去看过几场Eduardo演出的馆藏录像，他习惯提前了解自己要合作的演员。

　　Eduardo是典型的舞台表演风格，换到电影需要再内敛一点。之前的几场戏他都完成得很好，这其实是最后的一场，演完这段，Eduardo的戏份就结束了。

　　Daniel预先设想过共演会出现的问题，这些其实都是在当初考虑的范围内。

　　“其实，我有个提议。”Daniel及时插话，把Eduardo从不自在中解救了出来。

　　“把可乐换成红酒。”

　　“以及，彻底清场，给我一台手持摄像机。”

　　Dave诧异地看着Daniel。

　　很遗憾，那张平时不太正经的脸上没有半点开玩笑的成分。

　　Eduardo咬住了嘴唇，看起来十分困惑，显然还没意识到Daniel的真实意图。

　　Dave不一样，他借口要出去抽根烟，顺带喊上了他的大男主。

　　

　　“你想当马龙·白兰度，我可不是贝纳尔多·贝托鲁奇，这也不是《巴黎最后的探戈》的片场。”

　　Dave用了那场臭名昭著的黄油戏丑闻作类比，卷烟夹在两根手指之间，却没有点燃。

　　Daniel挑了挑眉，语气格外轻佻，“我不会真的强奸那个孩子。”

　　“少装，别以为我不知道你喜欢的类型，”Dave拿皮鞋尖踢了Daniel一脚，神情难得地保持了严肃，“绝对不可以，至少别在我的眼皮子底下。”见惯了圈子里的弯弯绕绕，Dave向来讨厌这些事。

　　权利与性是沾边的，但这不代表他也需要参与其中。

　　“我说了，我没想对他怎么样，我在你那里的信用还没到破产的地步吧。”

　　Daniel有些半真半假地恼怒起来。

　　“最好是这样，”Dave被噎了一下，面子上挂不住，所以转移了话题，“走吧，回去你跟Edu商量，得他同意才行。”

　　

　　Eduardo当然不会反对。

　　天知道，在跟Daniel的亲热戏里，旁边隔着不到十公分的距离就有一个黑黝黝的镜头对着他抓特写，Eduardo的心里有多崩溃。

　　他再有天分，也不是科班出身，没有专门训练过镜头感，这导致他一直没办法真正进入角色。

　　况且，在之前他也从没有拍过比这露骨的戏，舞台上表现性爱的方式跟这全然不同。Eduardo游离在角色和本人之间，一面被爱恋自己的男人亲吻抚摸，一面任由和他不是很熟的共演对自己做亲密的举动，这种感觉怪异到了极点。

　　所以在Daniel跟他商量，在房间里架设一台大型数字摄像机，再由对方手持一台微型的机器，整段戏都交给他们两个人时，Eduardo没有拒绝。

　　连附带的换真红酒的条件都同意了。

　　

　　清场过后，Daniel心里想，这个新人可真是个小傻瓜，也太容易被骗了，如果不是他的话。

　　“Edu。”Daniel走到第二次换上新的衬衫的Eduardo跟前，那双水汪汪的鹿眼不设防备地望着他，Daniel突然觉得接下来的话有点难以启齿。

　　这是道德心在作祟，Daniel捏了捏眉心，重新集中精神。

　　“我需要你相信我，因为待会儿到了床上，我可能会很过分。”

　　Eduardo不太明白。

　　“哪种过分？”

　　猜测对方可能是没有过跟男性的性经历，Daniel决定把话说得直白一点。

　　“为了让你有更强的代入感，我会碰你的私密部位，”他顿了一下，又继续说到，“比如大腿内侧，阴茎，会阴，甚至体内。”

　　Eduardo睁大了眼睛。

　　——是现在了，来自巴西的甜心小鹿要发火了。

　　Daniel在心里默数着Eduardo爆发的倒计时，可他的小共演除了憋红一张脸，剩下的什么也没做。

　　那双被他觊觎已久的唇瓣开合了又闭上，像一个花骨朵，短暂地绽放过后又迅速合拢。

　　“没关系，你想问什么。”Daniel收敛了自己的目光。

　　“……一定要吗？”Eduardo的声音带着犹豫和不解。

　　“实际上，并不是必须的。”

　　Daniel选择如实相告，“这段戏是以男主的闪回来展现的，我们只用拍摄腰部以上的动作和你的脸就够了。”

　　“那为什么……”Eduardo没能问完，因为那些词汇对他来说都过于羞耻，在良好教养和道德的约束下。

　　“因为我需要一些必要的铺垫，而且看样子你比我更需要，”Daniel看着Eduardo随时都在流淌焦糖的双眼，“相信我，我不会侵犯你。”

　　也许是那双深蓝色的眼睛太具有迷惑性，又或许是短短一个星期的合作中Eduardo已经对他建立起了默契和信任，潜意识里Daniel都是一个值得信赖的对象，也是值得敬佩的共演。

　　他的巴西斑比懵懂地点点头，就这么把自己交付出去。

　　Daniel如愿以偿。

 

TBC

 

下

　　Eduardo是个好孩子。即使都上大学了，可却还从来没有恋爱过。

　　无论性别是男是女，谁也不能跟他发生亲密行为。Eduardo想过未来的自己会跟另外一个人在床上黏糊糊地亲吻做爱，奇怪的是，除了满手臂的鸡皮疙瘩，其他该有的刺激和反应都没有出现。

　　Daniel是个例外。

　　Eduardo看过他演的影片。他最喜欢的电影——Dave导演的，也正好是Daniel参演的那部。

　　这部片子过后，让原本就小有名气的Daniel一炮而红。

　　Eduardo对他没有别的心思，但自从跟他合作过后，就会时不时地想象片场那个，穿着风格差不多、款式随机的衣衫的大牌演员，衣服底下全身肌肉纹理的走向，以及可能的触感。

　　可能是因为知道会有亲密戏的缘故。

　　——一定是硬邦邦的。

　　Eduardo并不是什么会花痴大明星的女粉丝，只是Daniel尖锐的下颌线和零星胡渣给了他这样的感觉，而事实证明，Eduardo并没有猜错。

　　在男人把他从沙发里抱起来时，Eduardo感受到了对方手臂上鼓起来的肌群。在Daniel压到他身上，扒光了他开始脱自己衣服时，Eduardo看见了覆盖在骨骼上流畅的肌肉线条。

　　可这些并不能缓解他的焦虑。

　　他在被一个不是很熟的人，男性共演，灌酒后抱到床上，准备演一场有关诱奸的戏码。

　　乳头被玩弄的感觉是怪异的，Eduardo从没想过自己会对那一小块肉那么敏感，同时他现在还一点力气没有，连手指要在身下的床单上留个褶皱印痕都很困难。

　　太奇怪了，Eduardo心里的疑虑一直都没有打消。

　　真的有必要做到这一步吗？

　　

　　施暴者显然不能只满足于亵玩甜心小鹿外层的皮毛，Daniel开始做一些新奇且过分的尝试。

　　比如，那两片漂亮的唇瓣，Daniel用手指抚摸它们，再把沾着小家伙唾液的指尖伸到鼻子下面闻了闻，有红酒的味道。

　　里面是更甜美馥郁的口腔，他还记得之前那个跟浅尝辄止毫不沾边的吻，Daniel从短时记忆里回味了一遍，在快要忘记的间隙就重新开始掠夺。

　　反正Eduardo整个人任由他摆布，他没有客气的必要。

　　道德谴责是一时的，Daniel觉得自己之前坚持过的原则全部可以为了这双随时溢满焦糖的眼睛而被抛弃。

　　他现在要承认，他确实一开始就别有用心。

　　

　　Eduardo在配合Daniel的动作，过多的肌肤接触没有再让他感到不适，也许是刚才喝下去的红酒开始发挥效力，也许是Daniel的掌心里真的带着魔法，Eduardo甚至被迷惑了，那双罪恶的蓝眼睛，里面包裹了整片星辰。

　　Daniel手持着一台摄影机，另一只手的手指却在他的嘴里搅动。Eduardo不受控地发出一些含糊的声音，眼睛也瞪得老大。

　　他分不清这是角色的反应还是他自己的。

　　某一个瞬间，Eduardo觉得自己和他所饰演的那个人重合了，尤其在另一个共演举着身份卡一样的道具——他的摄影师——的情况下，Eduardo试图剥离一下，但被那个突如其来的吻给打断。

　　剧本里好像没这段。

　　

　　小家伙躺在他的身下，表情无辜到近乎可怜。

　　这一段没有录像，Daniel知道什么时候该打开。

　　距离在嘴唇相贴的那一刻消失，Daniel的鼻间全是他的小共演青涩诱人的喘息。

　　“Daniel……”

　　对方抱怨了一声，极其小声的，除了他别人都听不出来。

　　叫的是Daniel本人，而不是角色。

　　但还远没到恼怒的程度，Daniel在间隔时间里想了一下，觉得Eduardo是在跟他撒娇。

　　当然，Saverin家的小少爷，会单纯到这种地步是Daniel无法想象的。被占便宜了只会撇着嘴委委屈屈地喊他的名字，连更进一步的控诉都做不到。

　　这还只是一个不怎么有趣的吻而已，Daniel有点担心接下来他要做的事会不会彻底惹恼这只不轻易发火的小鹿。

　　欺负斑比真的会上瘾。

　　

　　他用沾着Eduardo口水的手指抚摸对方腿根处最细腻的皮肤，感受到指尖底下泛起的阵阵战栗。

　　“No, I’m not doing this with you.”

　　已经快醉到人事不省的小家伙还在口头上做着无畏的反抗，过于软糯的腔调都不能激怒身上的侵犯者，反而让Daniel兴致高昂。

　　他都不知道自己肖想了这个孩子这么久，直到他的手游走在这片润泽的肌肤，像新鲜凝固的鲜奶奶酪，散发着纯净诱惑的香气，Daniel忽然意识到，他原来早就在心里想了不止一次，一丝不挂的Eduardo对他来说是隐藏在梦境深处的期待。

　　半个月而已，半个月会发生什么呢？

　　Eduardo闯进了他的视线，引起了自己的注意，不是老套的一见钟情，到目前Daniel才想清楚，他是第一眼看到Eduardo就想把对方操进床垫里。

　　就像现在这样，小共演被按在床上。

　　他对Eduardo有欲望。

　　“Why? You like me.”Daniel讲着剧本里的台词。

　　作为证据的那根性器被Daniel握在手里，那上面还穿了一层薄薄的阴茎保护套，跟他一样。

　　Eduardo半勃起了，Daniel的手指不老实，一个劲地捣乱，用上了技巧，小家伙招架不住想躲，被Daniel轻松地按住，还扯掉了那个小套子。

　　一根粉嫩嫩的性器，和本人一样漂亮。

　　

　　事情开始失控。

　　他的小共演被吓了个不轻。

　　Daniel没有解释，为了保持拍摄的连贯性Eduardo也不敢轻易打断，只好硬着头皮继续。但心里的那份惊恐和无措一直存在，Eduardo很担心Daniel又不打招呼做出什么出格的举动。

　　虽然Daniel知道Eduardo是怕自己的，可表现出来的却是，他的巴西甜心就是个欲拒还迎的小妓女，一方面被摸得很舒服，一方面又要做些无谓的抵抗。

　　身份为Daniel带来特权，而他全部都用在了Eduardo身上。

　　

　　酒精依然在发挥作用，也可能是他的小甜心天生敏感，仅仅是让男人带着薄茧的手掌上下摸了摸就硬到滴水。

　　“呜呜……”Eduardo想把身体往后缩，逃避Daniel的掌控，但没有成功，男人看上去并不强壮的臂膀蕴含了足够的能量，把他牢牢地锁在怀里。

　　同时，Daniel的手指开始动作，粗粝的指腹精准地摩擦过渗着前液的尿道口，Eduardo的后背在床上弓了起来，这使得他的上半身和Daniel的紧紧贴合到一起。

　　小少爷不太情愿，Daniel压制下了那些细微的挣扎，在Eduardo要用手隔开他们两个人的胸膛时，被一把抓住手腕，扣到了头顶的床栏，再用一根不知道哪里来的领带给绑住。

　　“别这么对我……呀。”

　　全身红得像只被蒸熟的小虾子，阴茎里流的水也越来越多。很明显Eduardo是舒服的，但还是没有停下拒绝和求饶。

　　Daniel也不戳破，也没有在言语上侮辱这个脸皮薄的小家伙，只是默默地用一只手为这个口是心非的小醉鬼手淫，另一只手在床头的抽屉里翻翻找找。

　　他翻到了一盒已经拆开过的保险套。

　　这是剧本里写好的，为了让剧中的那个角色吃醋。

　　“一部分血液倒流回了脑子里，却不是去往主管理智的那个位置。

　　Daniel怒不可遏。

　　无味款的，因为他的斑比小朋友有着易过敏的体质。

　　一想到Eduardo可能早就被人捷足先登，或者是捷足先登过别人，摄影师就觉得他的心脏有一小块坍缩了。”

　　作为一个专业的演员，Daniel很会调动自己来配合这一情节，表现出来的就是他被嫉妒刺激得手背上青筋暴起，太阳穴也在突突直跳。

　　Eduardo带着鼻音的压抑哭声缓慢地传导进他的中枢神经，Daniel低头看，发现小家伙被弄射了，就在刚刚。

　　“你，干什么呀……”

　　Eduardo的啜泣里夹杂着埋怨，Daniel松开沾满白色乳浊液体的手，看到小家伙的性器被他捏得通红，可怜兮兮地软垂在棕色的发丛里，顶端还张着铃口，不时吐出几滴没射完的精液。

　　Daniel也有点吃惊。他没想到Eduardo会这么不经玩。

　　情不自禁地，Daniel的喉结来回滑动了几次。这样的Eduardo他当然不会见过——被玩出精液后，羞愤又委屈，光裸的腿间还沾着体液，性器软绵绵地耷拉着，红着一双焦糖色的鹿眼，漂亮的脸蛋上挂着明显的泪痕。

　　他没有体会过这么强烈的，想要把一个人完全占有的愿望。不止是性方面的，更多的是心理上，他想要从Eduardo那里得到同样的情感回应。

　　表白的话就梗在喉咙，Daniel能说出三个词中的第一个，另外两个却怎么都说不出口。

　　这不只是演戏，Daniel很清楚自己的心。

　　所以他粗暴地分开了小家伙的腿。

　　这应该是两件艺术品，纤长笔直，白白嫩嫩的，最适合挂在男人的腰上，被狠狠地扣住奸淫进身体里，或者怀孕的时候，不方便被干小穴，细腻的腿根就成了丈夫发泄兽欲的最佳替代。

　　“No!”

　　意识到Daniel想做什么的Eduardo用力挣脱起了手上的领带，但还是被Daniel的指头捅进了穴口，Eduardo发出了类似于哀鸣的声音，如同一只被猛兽咬住脖子的猎物。

　　还没被人造访过的地方干涩而紧致，带着高温，Daniel艰难地移动着自己的手指头，插了一会儿Eduardo还没有放松下来的迹象，便扯开了一只保险套的铝箔包装，从中挤出足量的润滑，抹进小家伙被强行打开的小肉洞里。

　　为了防止那些液体流出来，Daniel加了一根手指，撑开Eduardo入口的褶皱，转动着把湿腻的润滑剂抹到甬道内壁。

　　一开始很困难，Eduardo一直在哭，Daniel也满头大汗，他的下体快被勒到爆炸了，而手指触及的肠道又美好得要命。

　　“别这样，求你，别欺负我……”

　　Eduardo哽咽着把破碎的音节拼凑到一起，哼出一句央求的话。

　　他自己也不知道，这是他本人想说的，还是剧中角色想说的。

　　那个黑黝黝的镜头一直对着他，后面是Daniel那双深蓝色的眼睛，里面跟海面一样令人捉摸不透。

　　完全不知道Daniel会做到哪一步，Eduardo觉得他现在就像块砧板上被解剖好了的鱼，任由人类拿着尖刀随意切割。

　　还没有人这么对过他。Eduardo也不明白他是该先生气还是先害怕。

　　

　　小演员的身体又软又滑，还出了点汗，紧张恐惧的样子好像Daniel真的在强奸他。

　　Daniel可能没有强奸他，却真的是在欺负他。

　　扯掉那个小套子，乱摸他，探进身体，全部都算。

　　Dave说得对，他喜欢Eduardo这个类型的，做点小动作，谁又能指责呢。

　　何况还是争得了被欺负的人的同意的情况下。

　　他早就硬了，从沙发那边，一路演到床上，阴茎束缚在子弹内裤里，胀得发疼，鼓起一个大包，要是他压低点身体，Eduardo就能逮到他的原型。

　　Daniel吻了一下Eduardo的颈侧，在纤细的天鹅颈上留下一块小红斑，一字一句地说到。

　　“I want you.”

　　现在Daniel打算强奸他。

　　

　　前列腺被Daniel用手指找到的时候，Eduardo发出了一声高亢的尖叫。

　　眩晕袭击了前一秒还在难受的小鹿，浓稠的快乐在体内某个陌生的地方迸发，Eduardo茫然地绞紧外来者，不知道是想让对方不准乱动，还是想留住这份奇妙的感觉。

　　他看到Daniel已经把那个摄像机扔在了一旁，一只手还在替自己解着裤子，然后从里面掏出了一根和他构造相同的器官。

　　不同的是Daniel的东西又粗又大，顶端胀成了嚣张的紫红色，茎身上的血脉贲发，笔直地竖在下体，像一柄烧红了的刀刃，等待刺破和被接纳。

　　Eduardo抖得很厉害，目光却不自觉地一直往那根性器上瞟，露出一副楚楚可怜的神态，期待得到Daniel的同情和怜悯，能够放过自己。

　　可他的身体却在背叛他。没被开发过的甬道第一次尝试这样的快感，殷切地在吞咽Daniel的手指头，一些透明的体液被捅了出来，混合着润滑剂，在Eduardo的身体里发出粘腻的水声。

　　小斑比感到了前所未有的羞耻，他像个女人一样被玩出了水，甚至还想把腿分得更开以方便男人玩弄自己。

　　不该是这样，都怪酒精。

　　Eduardo慌张地为自己的反应找着借口，还祈祷Daniel别发现他身体的变化，试图再咬紧一点，让Daniel没办法继续开发他天生适合被操的洞穴。

　　但Daniel怎么可能放过戏弄小家伙的大好机会呢。温热的淫水沾湿了他的指间，Daniel把几根指头从Eduardo的穴里抽出，再把它们送进小家伙上面的嘴里，任由一口糯米牙啃咬，连疼痛的最低阈值都达不到。

　　是时候了。

　　Daniel被小鹿咬了一口，自然要几十倍地要回来。

　　他掐着Eduardo的腰，缓慢地把自己送进去，没有戴套。

　　硕大的阴茎碾过湿滑的黏膜，从来没有被男人疼爱过的小嘴贪婪地咬住外来的肉棒，甬道热切地吞吃着这根性器，不管是不是超过了自己可以承受的尺寸。

　　所有的痛觉都被酒精麻痹了，Eduardo感受到了异样的快乐，从尾椎传来，随着Daniel的挺进愈发舒服。

　　这样新奇的快感是Daniel带给他的，Eduardo被动地做出相应的反应，比如在Daniel抽出的时候放松，在插入的时候收紧。

　　“不！不行！”

　　Eduardo在被抵住抽插的一瞬间回过神来，他们还在拍摄的片场。

　　Daniel听到小母鹿哼哼唧唧的叫床声，觉得下面又胀大了一圈。

　　湿软的肠壁温柔地包裹着他，Daniel顶到了Eduardo的前列腺，小家伙脸上的表情介于痛苦和享乐之间，还矛盾地抬着屁股，双腿敞开了叉在Daniel的两侧，呻吟一点点倾泻，开始上下摆动，企图贪心地吃进去。

　　“不——啊！不，哦！Dan……天呐。”被抵住腺体捣弄的小家伙呻吟出声，身体已经完全放弃反抗，任由Daniel随意插干，那根粗壮的阴茎支配了Eduardo的神经。

　　“喜欢吗，宝贝？”

　　Daniel明知故问，一边沉下腰把东西送到最深处，圆润又粗大的龟头陷进一片高热的沼泽，还把他咬得很紧，Daniel忍不住用力地顶撞起来，一次次攻击Eduardo温暖的最深处。

　　“别……慢点，呜呜，求你了。”

　　Daniel觉得Eduardo根本不如他表现得那么难受，对方下面吞吃得越来越卖力的骚穴就是最好的证明，还有一股又一股的甜水被他操出来，他壮硕可怖的性器都被染得湿亮。

　　知道他现在即将把小家伙干到高潮，Daniel兴奋不已。他把手放到Eduardo的小腹上，随着自己进入的节奏狠狠按揉着，触到了时隐时现的凸起。前面的阴茎已经在射精了，乳白色的液体比第一回稀薄，随着Daniel疯狂的顶弄搞得到处都是。

　　这是前列腺高潮，Daniel和Eduardo都清楚。

　　Eduardo被干得完全没了力气，茫然地眨巴着小鹿一样的眼睛，涎水顺着微张的嘴角流到下巴，不时皱皱眉，当Daniel用硬热滴着前液的龟头蹭他肠壁里的敏感的时候。

　　“这么舒服？还想要吗？”

　　Eduardo懵懂地点点头，嘴里回答的却是NO。

　　Daniel满意地勾起嘴角，解开Eduardo手腕上的领带，捞起对方瘫软在床上的身体，帮他翻了个身并且把他摆成了跪趴的姿势，翘着流水的屁股，像只等待交配的小母鹿，艳红的合不拢的肉洞翕合着一张一缩在肖想男人的大肉棒，甬道里也流着口水等着精液浇灌。

　　“小骚货，怎么这么骚？”Daniel故作生气地打Eduardo的屁股，淫水沾了一手。

　　Eduardo哭了，“我错了……Danny，进来……”

　　“进哪里？”Daniel掴打更过分了。

　　“进……啊！呜——插我的……”

　　“什么？”

　　“My pussy, get into my pussy, please.”

　　Daniel心满意足，“你真甜，宝贝。”

　　扶着根部对准Eduardo红通通的肉洞，猛地一插到底，龟头再次捅到肉穴里，甚至捅到了比先前还要深的位置，Eduardo绷紧了背部，Daniel着迷地欣赏着他流畅的后背和腰臀曲线，蝴蝶骨美好地突出。

　　“要不要？”Daniel狠狠地插着小少爷的肠道，床铺发出暧昧的吱嘎声，晃动地厉害，他的阴茎在Eduardo体内搅得也很厉害，紧致的内里完全被干得松软，好像到处都是敏感点，连Daniel拔出来时磨到穴口褶皱Eduardo都要发抖。

　　“荡妇。”发现Eduardo抽搐着潮吹了，Daniel咒骂了一句。两只手把Eduardo蜜桃似的臀肉分开露出中间的小嘴，看着汩汩蜜液失禁般地喷出来，Eduardo轻轻地闷哼从前面枕头里传来，想来是爽到极致了。

　　Daniel舔了舔那里，Eduardo象征性地挣扎几下摇摇屁股。

　　“要我射进来吗？”

　　Daniel重新插进去，不断挺胯，Eduardo很可怜地求着饶，但嘴里吐出的音节都拼不出一个完整的单词。

　　“I take it as a yes.”

　　小家伙软嗒嗒的腰肢被Daniel按在手掌下面，阴茎抵住最深处射精，温热的液体充盈了Eduardo的体内，填满了那个可爱的小屁股。

　　

　　Dave敲开门时看到的是神色有异的小Eduardo，他没待多久，得到准许就离开了，头也不回的那种。

　　完全猜出了来龙去脉的大导演很生气地看着罪魁祸首。

　　“需要我打911吗，一级强奸犯？”

　　“No,”Daniel整理好自己的外表，“I’m on my way.”

　　Dave看着追出去的那道身影，忍住了几乎要脱口而出的“Good luck”。

　　但他知道Daniel一直是个幸运混蛋。

 

FIN


End file.
